Big Trouble in Little Heaven
by ttoree
Summary: You ever get that feeling like you don't belong with the world but then you find out that your dad is a hunter and these supernatural creatures are after you? Well I, Grace am that person. Help!
1. Chapter 1

First week of school is hard on any kid, but for Joyce Manic, ah ya that's me, it was horrible. Here I am at a school, in the middle of the night, with a letter in my hand that has no meaning to it anymore, and oh ya I'm about to be eaten by a monster!

I should explain shouldn't I? Let's start from the beginning or two days ago. ~

"Joyce! Get your butt up!" Mircy yelled from at the bottom of the stairs. I raised my head from my pillow to look up at my clock, 6:12, why so early!

"Joyce!"

"I'm up. I'm up." Jeez, why did my parents want two daughters again? I rolled off my bed and right onto the floor; cool I found a quarter under my bed. After finding the strength to get up, I took a 15 minute shower, and dressed up in my blue jeans, dark purple shirt, with writing on it saying 'Bite Me', and my black and white skater shoes. My short, spiky, dyed bright red hair was now spiked out after I put some gel into it. I walked back out of the bathroom and saw the time was now 6:29. I ran quickly down the stairs and straight into Mircy.

"Finally your awake" My 24 old year old sister, that still lives with us, she's very annoying but ok...sometimes.

"Who wakes up at 6:00 in the morning?"

"Me"

"Well that's you" This is the beginning of our morning fights, not the bad kind but the funny-haha-your-a-butthead-comment-fighting, and it only seems to last like 4 minutes.

"So what do you want to eat, dork?"

"Some mlik and yogert, jerk"

"You need to eat more then that or you going to pass out like last time"

" That only happen once"

"Ya, like in the 5th grade during a show-and-tell about Jasper, and when you passout Jasper tryed to eat some little kids hamster"

"Haha that was funny" I laughted as i gluped down my glass of milk and my banana and strawberry yogert.

"So are you excited to go back to school?" she teased while slurpping on a energy power drink.

"No and stop tourturing me!"

"Aww~ why would i do that?"

"Because you don't have to go to school"

"True" By the time i was done eating it was 7.

"Time to go squirt"

"I'm not small, your small"

"You know if we keep arguing all day you'll be late"

"Fine, fine lets go" So we strolled out the door and hopped and skipped of to Mircy car and off we went to school.

" Isn't Grim a freshmen now?" Mircy was now trying to apply eyeliner on while driving and talking to me.

"Ya, but poor Grim is going to get picked on" I said haning on for dear life. Grant or Grim is one out of my three best friends I have. We call him Grim because he loves skulls and well his name does start with a G, so ya.

"We're almost there"

"O,yay" I sracastically said.

"Don't be like that, just think you get to see Nina and Kisa your 'Supernatural' buddies"

"haha, you but still you got to love them" Nina and Kisa my two out of three friends, they are too energetic that they seriously bounce off the walls.

After parking stopping infront of my highschool or Linburg High, I slided out off the car and waved off my sister, then headed off to find my bestest buddies.

"Joyce!" Or they can fine me. I was then talked to the ground by two bodies.

"We missed you!" they screamed in glee.

"Um guys you should get off of her, she's turning blue" A voice above me spoke out.

" Opps" Both girls jumped off of me and a hand was then infront of my face.

Thanks Grim" I smiled up at the blondish white hair boy with the pale blue eyes.

"Your welcome and dont worry i got attacked too"

"O Grim arn't you happy to be a freshmen now?" Nina from out of know where exclaimed.

"Ya, I'm happy of advancing to another grade but being fresh meat not so much" Me loving being the smart one and we love him for that.

"Don't worry we'll protect you"

"O great my life is in the hands of two supernatural fans, what are you going to do? Call Sam and Dean?"  
>"Yes!" Both girls said.<p>

"Joyce" Grim whimpered.

"If anyone picks on you tell, you tell me and I'll kick their butts"

"If you say so"

_Ring!_

The first warning bell we off so we all ran to the office to retrieve our schedule and went off to find our homerooms.

"umm..yummy lunch" A drooling Kisa mummbled over her favorite food, chicken nuggets.

"This sucks! I got P.E. again!" said a very frustrated Nina, she was stabbing her chickent nuggets with a fork with a passion.

"Hay you'll have it with me and Grim" I said with a bunch of food in my mouth.

"True" She popped a fry into her mouth.

"What do you all have Joyce?" Nina asked

"I have Biology, Personal Fitness, Speech, and World History" Nina handed me her schedule.

"Art 2, P.E., band, and Zoology"

"How about you Kisa?"

"I have Band, Business, Foods, and Biology"

"Grim?" He looked up from his tray and gave us a sheeply smile.

"Advance Algebra, Chem. 2, P.E., World Processing"

"Wow, my brain hurts" Nina rubbed her head.

"Hehe, you know me, I love difficult things"

We know" Kisa said slurpping on some strawberry milk.

"I Can't believe we are stuck in our study hall for the rest of the day" Kisa spontaeously jumped up from her seat. She then quickly sat down when she notice everyone in the lunch room was staring at her.

"I know I fell asleep like three times"

"Hay at least we didnt get any homework" I said.

"But I wanted homework" I heard Grim whisper.

_Ring!_

Lunch ended and we went off to our boring study halls. Our regular class was suppose to start today but some faculty meet was held and all the teacher attandented. Our regular class were 90 minutes, thats why we have only four classes and study hall is only 10 minutes.

When I got back to my classroom, I sat in the way back of the class and continued reading my book which Kisa bought me about some people from a different planet fall in love. I wish I could fall in love but I'm bad at dating, but I do dream about my dream guy, and like Nina and Kisa it happens to be one of the actors on supernatural, Castiel. Yes the angel from supernatural, he has this mystery to him, even if he's an angel.

"Miss Manic, would you like to tell the class and me why you are drooling?" I saped out of my dazed and looked up at Mrs. Bindal who was starting down at me.

"Um..." I said wipping the drool stain off my face.

"Well?" I looked around to see everyone looking at me.

_'Thank God that Nina and Kisa where not here, they would be laughing their heads off.'_

"um...cake?" I smiled up at Mrs. Bindal, Everyone in the class roared with laughter, Mrs. Bendal gave me a hard look, then turned to the class which silents the room (emetaily).

_'This is going to be a fun year' _ I sarcastically thought.

After school ended, we four all walked to Kisas house. I was walking beside Grim talking the new game 'Call of Duty' game when Nina jumped infront of me.

"I hearded you were drooling about cake this afternoon" She said smiled like the Cheshire cat.

"It wasn't about cake, wasn't it?" Kisa butted in, I just blushed all over.

"It was about Castiel" Nina finished Kisa sentantnce, now I just look like a tomato now.

"AW~" Both girls squilled.

"O shut up" I said then stomped off, I could hear Kisa and Nina giggling behind me and Grim groaning about the whole ordeal. As we approch the steel front gates of Ninas house, I was then suddenly attack by a black blog, again, but not the blog part just the attack to the ground part.

"Dino! get off of Joyce!" Kisa then walked up to Dino her beaded coollie and pulled him off of me. I sware that dog loves me. Once we got Dino back on his leash (If he doesnt escape again). We headed in, sat in Kisas living room and watch a few afternoon shows munching on some cheese puffs that Kisa hides from her sisters. About an hour or so my phone goes off. I whipped out my phone and readed the text:

_You at Kisa's house? ~Mercyofall~_

_Yep ~totalrockout~_

_Be there in a bit ~Mercyofall~_

_Ok ~totalrockout~_

"Hay my sister will be her in a second so I'll see you guys tomarrow" I said standing up and streaching my back.

"Ok! But beware of the Dino!" Kisa said from the couch as I when into the next room and grabbed my bag.

"Ok, bye" I walk outside but causiously to make sure Dino didnt escape again. Once I got to Kisas front gates I saw Mircy waiting for me while jaming out to hard rock and bouncing up and down like a goof ball. I approched the car and hopped in and we droved off.

After stopping at Arbys to grab a late night bite we got home around eight and I was dragging my feet to the house.

"I'm going to bed! night Squirt!" Mircy shouted as she made her wasy up the stair and to her room.

"Your the squirt, night!" i somewhat mummbled and walk toward the couch and did a belly flop. After a few seconds I felt some weight on my back, I turned my head and look up and saw my white cat Jasper.

"Hi Jasper, were you lonely?' he meowed and licked my nose showing his happyness of me being home.

"Aww~ I missed you too, how about we watch some tv for awhile?" I asked as i turn to lay on my back. Jasper then layed down on my stomach and turned his head toward the tv then back to me.

"Ok" I smiled and petted his head.

After a few minutes of Tom and Jery, my eyes started to droop, so i got up and Jasper jumped off of me. I walked over to the intertainment center and turned off the tv. I zombie walked to the stairs and then only got up two steps and slipped on the third.

"Oww" I groaned.

"_Meow" _Jasper was sitting next to my head on the floor look at me with his head tilted.

"I'm okay, I think" Slowly getting into a upwards position and looked around to see i slipped on. I looked up at the third step to see Mircy sock laying there taunting me.

"Stupid sock, stupid sister" I got backup again and walk up the stairs kick the sock downstair on the way. Whe i got to my room i quickly changed and jumped on my bed. Jasper hopped up and layed next to me.

"Night Jasper" I said, while turning off the light. Then I closed my eyes and when to lalaland.


	2. Chapter 2

"Joyce...Joyce...Joyce!" My ears started to ring.

"Yes Kisa?"

"Hi!"

"Your such a dork" today was the second day of school, we're all waiting out side infront of the doors or more like blocking the doors.

"Yes, I know!"

"Quite it down, I'm sleeping" Grim grunted, he was laying down on the school step.

"But I don't wanna"

"I have a feeling that its going to be a long day" Grim rolled over onto his side.

"The first week is always the longest" Nina was on the top step, Kisa and I were on the second steps and Grim, still trying to sleep was on the bottom step.

"I wonder what teachers we are getting this year?" I said.

"Me too, I heard that almost all of the teachers were wanting to quite because they weren't getting payed enough"

"four teachers quite and four new dudes were just hired about a week ago, thats why they had that teacher confressions yesterday, hum~" We four all turned around and saw Manny Walgo, He's the schools President and asshole.

"What do you want Manny?" I sneered, He seemed pleased about it.

"Just to inform my students, even if you guys count as students" Grim jumped up ans stared down Manny, well ok he had to look up but ya you get it.

"Go preach to someone else"

"How about you go join the short-stuff club, freshmeat"

_**Bring**_

"come on Grim" Kisa tryed to grab Grims arem but Grim and Manny were in one of those Mexican-stand-offs. Grim blinked knowing it wasn't going anywhere. Manny grinned grew after Grim turned and headed for the door.

"Just what I thought" I could feel Grims engergy roll off of him and trust me it stings. We dragged him the rest of the way to our lockers.

"Forget about him, the only thing he's doing is digging his own grave"

"I know but Joyce he's been doing this ever since fourth grade" Manny and Grim where friend in the third grade but once Manny started to get tall and hang out with the 'popular' kids, they became rivels. He always picked on Grims height, which he's 5,2 the same height as Nina. It just rattle his cage when Manny is around.

"He's a no buddy, ok?"

"Okay" Nina jumped in bewteen me and Grim

"Now thats settled, what do you think the new teachers look like?"

"Probably old dudes with wrinkles and falls asleep when they start talking about the good old days" We all laughed.

_**Bring Bring**_

"O great the warning bell, I'll see you guys later!" Nina with a rush of energy ran off towards her class.

"Bye" Grim shuffled of to his first class.

"TTYL!" Kisa who seems more energtic waved and ran to her class. I giggled and grabbed all of my materials, books, and headed for my History. I started to have the weirdest feeling as i stepped inside the class. Once inside I got a good look at the classroom. the class looked like a theatre, the desks that were just bascially long tables with swinging chairs attached to the table, where up high and the teachers table was at the bottom but on a stage. I shuffled around wondering where I sit, I looked again and saw that on the table was small note cards with students names on them. I search for my name anf found it right in the front.

"Great"

"Great what?" I jumped after I heard someone reply and turned around.

A kid about my size with dark skin, brownish hair and neon green eyes, gave me a questionable look.

"Um...I got stuck in the front"

"Me too, I got stuck in one of the corners"

"At least you get the corner, I'm in the middle"

"True" We talked for a bit, and his name is Col, until the beginning of school bell rang and we all rushed to your seats. The teach, yes short name then teacher, was late.

"Where do you think he/she is" This girl next to me, I find out later her name is Sandy, said to Bee, the girl on other side.

"Idk" Bee or Beth said in her texting vocabulary. Suddenly we heard two pairs of foot steps heading down the hall. the double, yes double, doors swinged open and revealed Principle Perbery and ... O my angels!

"Listen here students, this is has retired and Mr. Novak will be your new teacher, make sure he feels welcome...or else" Mrs. Perbery gave everyone the eye. I was in shock, standing right next to Mrs. Perbery was...was...was..Castiel!

"Mr. Novak I hope this class will be just delightful for you" She said with the fakest smile i ever seen, Mr. Novak aka Castiel looked around then back at Mrs. Perbery and nodded. She lefted in a huff, probably going to stuff her face in chocolate candy bars.

"Um...Joyce?" I slowly turned my head to face Col, The kid with the dark skin and neon eye, looked at me worrried.

"Are you okay? You look a bit pale"

"Y..ya I don't feel good right now"

"You should go to the nurses then, now you look like your about to faint"  
>"Ya I should" Ever so slowly i raised my hand, I could feel my heart beat against my rib cage. His eyes fixed right at me.<p>

"Yes?"

"I don't feel well" he nodded but then looked around not know what to do. A kid from the back of the room shouted to tell him to tell me to sign out.

"Sign out" He refreasted, I rushed over to the sig out table scribbled my name and flew out of the room. As I was walking down the hall to get to the nurses, I was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Hay Joyce" I looked up from the floor to see Molly or Melody.

"Hey Melody what are you doing?"

"Going to the office"

"Second day and your already getting into trouble?" Miss. Molly Sanite, number of pink slips: to many to count. She just giggled.

"O, hay i was suppose to give this to you" She reached in her pants pocket and pulled out a folded note paper. I grabbed it out of her hand and turned it to see my name on it.

"Who is from?"

"I dont know, It was in my locker this morning, and it had a stick note on it saying 'Give to Joyce'"

"Did you read it?"

"Nope..."

"You want me to read it, don't you?"

"YES! please!"

"Ok, okay hold your ponnies" Meoldy was right in my face, why do I always get the gossip friends? I unfolded the letter and it read...

_'Dear Joyce,_

_Ever since I saw you the first day of school, my heart wanted to leap out of my chest. I am asking if you would see me tonight after school to know each other more._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Z.N.'_

"ZN? Who's ZN?" I asked out loud.

"ZN...you don't think Zeke Nuntmen do you?" I blush, if it was him, I'd be in heaven. Zeke is the schools Mr. Hottie and the schools star debat leader. He has jet black hair that in the sun it sparkles, killer brown goldish eyes, and a smile you just want to kiss.

"I'm soo jealous of you, so are you going to go?" Melody nugged me, I push on her shoulder to tell her to stop.

"Maybe, maby not"

"Awww, your no fun~" She giggled, we saided our good byes and went our seprate ways. Wow, can this day get any weirder?

Yep it just did. After I explain to the nurse about my 'sickness' I was then sent to my second block, when the bell ringed for class to end. I went striaght to my locker and waited for Nina and Grim. I was deep in thought abut if I should tell them who I saw.

"Joyce!" O, no. I was squished between my locker and Nina's hug.

"I miss you!" She squeled, and hugged a little tigher.

"Nina its been an hour and thirdy mintues, and your slowly killing me"

"Oops" She let go of me then.

"Sorry" My color returned to my face.

"Hehe, that was funny" Grim chuckled.

"Shut up Grim I know where you live!"  
>"So do I"<p>

"Grr"

"Can we go! I want to play capture the flag!"

"Ok, okay we're going" We all, execpt Grim, skipped, hopped, and ran until we go to our P.E. lockers.

"See you in the gym" Grim said leaving to go through the boys locker room door.

"See ya!"  
>"Nina lay off the pixie sticks"<p>

"But I don't want to~"

"Your such a eejit"

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

"Chicken"

"You smell like the inside of a toilet"

"Girls!" We turned to see one of the hall teachers.

"Get to your class now or I'll report you to the office"

"Yes mrs. Gindall" Mrs. Gindall big, curly brown/redish hair and very very scary dark eyes. We rushed past her before she could shrek at us some more. the P.E. lockers were big white with sky blue titles and walls. The lockers ranged from small to huge. Me and Nina quickly changed into shorts, well i changed into long shorts and Nina changed into short shorts, also t -shirts. After changing, we dashed to the gym with your Personal Fitness books and a pencil.

"Ok you little demons, your teacher is running a little late so start running!" Our Volly ball coach Miss. Quinn yelled.

"Can...she...just..shut...up!" Nina huffed.

"I heard that Miss Finn, four more laps!"

"O man" the rest of the students went to the bleachers after they ran their circles and started on todays assignment, I sat at the bottom waiting for Nina, Nina ran over to where I sat and dropped on the floor infront of me.

"Did you have fun?"  
>"Shut up, what are we on?"<p>

"Page eleven, the benefits of exercising"

"O fun"

"Have fun running?" Grim said walking up to us.

"And where were you?" Nina, now standing up, started down at him.

"The office, the teachers need someone to fix the computer again"  
>"Teachers pet" Grim was about to open his mouth and replay a comment back when a big hug BANG echoed across the gym. Everyone turned their heads towards the double doors, yes more double doors. Standing in the door way, wearing a red coach jacket and red shorts, way to short for guys and tennis shoes, with knee high socks. He had short dark brown hair and green eyes.<p>

"Joyce, Grim?"

"Ya"

"Do you see what I see?"  
>"Ya" Me and Grim said, standing infront of us was non other then Dean Winchester.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Is it just me or I'm dreaming? First Castiel pops out of nowhere now Dean Winchester?

"Line up" He barked as if we were all in a bootcamp. The class quickly lined up and Dean walked by us like he was examing everyone before he spoke again.

"All right class, My name is Dean Winchester but I prevere you call me Dean, I dont like being call '' makes me feel old" I turned my head slitly to the left to see Nina trying to contain herself. This is not going to be pretty. I winked Nina our little code signal and she winked back. Quickly we both raised our hands. Dean blinked like it was the weirdest thing he seen.

"Yes?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Both of us teens said at the same time. Me and Nina were good at mimicing each other.

"Um...sure just sign..." We both shot out of the gym ans signed out before he could finish his sentance.

"O my gosh, o my gosh, o my gosh, OMG!" Nina repeatly said to herself.

"Nina breath"

"But but he he...He!" She exclaimed with her arms up in the air.

"I know, I know but we cant speak out here" we quickly enter the girls bathroom, I jumped on to the counter, where they set the books and bags on and Nina leaned against the wall to my right. I finished explaining about my first class and who was in it.

"Castiel and Dean...who's next? because if sam is here Kisa going to freak and we left Grim back there, he's going to killed! with all that physical work and you know what he is pretty weak, he's..." Nina kept blabing on, but I quickly put my hands on her shoulder to clam her down.

"Nina breath I know it's weird but freaking out ain't going to help, ok?"

"Ok"

"We should head back now"

"We should but Joyce i can't contain myself and what if he comes up to me and talks and either I'm going to: A glomp him or B I'm going to faint" She expressed while throwing her heads up.

"How about you just keep away from hin and try not to make eye contact"

"But I can't"

"...why?"

"because I won't be able to not stop looking at him!"

"Your confusing, ya I know that"

"Yes, yes I am" We were walking donw the hall and were standing infront of the gym doors.

"You go first" She said while hiding behind my back and yanked on my shirst. I nodded my head and with my left hand pushed the door open. It looked like World War three in there! Kids were running, dodging, ducking, dipping, and hiding behind other kids.

"You finally made it back" A voice said. We both turned our heads towards our left to see Dean leaning on the wall, watching the choas going on.

"Um..." We both said.

"Well, you want to play right? so go and knock some teeth out!" Both of us quickly nodded our heads and ran towards the massacure.

"Where is Grim?" Nina shouted and ducked before a ball claded to her head.

"Some where towards the wall!" I shouted back and jumped up from a low ball could get me. Kisa scaned the left, while I scaned to the right. I felt a tap and turned around.

"Found him" She pointed towards the bleachers. I squinted and saw he was hiding behind some fake goalie carboard cut outs. Me and Kias ran for it, I kept jumping over balls, Nina dived of of the way.

"Grim!" We shouted, He turned to look our way, his face was white as his hair and looked like he was about to faint.

"Where have you been!" He shouted, as we hide with him.

"Disussing about what is happening now"

"Do you think it's some guy who just had plastic surgery and is trying to fool Nina and Kisa making them think it's Jenson/Dean?" I dodge ball wizzed by Grims head and almost smashed it into my face.

"Hay!" Nina said.

"No it cant be, im my first class Castiel is the new History teacher and I don't think two men will go to the extreme to do this"

"True"

"Hay is it just me or did it get quite?" Nina asked, we stood still listening to the silents. All three of us poped our heads out from behind the cardboard to see every student sitting on the side line.

"Wow, its over?" Grim question.

"Not yet shrimp" We all whipped our heads around to the other side of the gym to see non other then Manny with his goon Paulee StanFerd, a kid bigger and husker then one of those WWE fighters on t.v. and a mix with milatary man, hair cut and all.

"Sasquash"

"Shrimp" Grims face turned from pale to beaming red. As Grim and Manny were having a stare down again, I just notice Zeke, the hottie god, was still in the game...but on the other side.

"Joyce"

"Ya?"  
>"Your drooling"<p>

"hehe oops"

"Hay get your head in the game and play ball" Dean said then blew the whisel to start the death match. I notice a few balls where on my left and sprinted to them. A ball wizzed by but almost nicked me. Another almost glazed my hip. Once I got to the balls and threw some to Nina and Grim, the game was on.

It seemed to take forever for the to ravaged on. Me and Nina are brusied up from sliding or diving from the bazing ball attack. Grim got out about a few minutes within the game, we were able to get Manny out and Zeke let Nina tag him out. But Paulee was still in the game and he looked like he didnt even sweat.

"This guy...is...hard...to beat" I huffed

"No...kidding"

"Aw are the two girlies getting tired already? How about you give up so your make-up wont start running" Paulee laughed, making Nina and e riviting mad.

"Nina"

"Ya"

"You go for his stomach, I'll go for his forehead" I sneered.

"Right!" Quickly I grabbed two balls and Nina had three.

"Get ready"

"Aim"

"Fire!" We both shouted, I threw the first ball only have it be knocked down by Paulee's ball but Nina knocked his ball out of his hand. Paulee was dumb founded and then knows that the bwas was out of his hand. Nina threw her last two but both miss Paulee and I had one ball left. I got into postition, aimed, and fired! Paulee turned his back and didn't even notice the ball flying towards his head.

_**BAM!**_

Like a great gaint, Paulee fell, and he fell hard. Dean blew the whistel.

"Game over" Me and Nina were doing our victory dance infront of Manny. He, who was trying to wake up Paulee, was beaming red.

"Ahh we're bad, ahh huh we're bad!" Me and Nina chanted.

"Ok, pipsquicks class is about over, your free to go to your lockers" Dean sid then walked off towards the coaches room. Nina and I skipped over to Grim and glomped him. I whipped my head around to see Manny was learking around, he was mostly, he got Paulee up and now they looke like they were planning something.

"Wow girl! You knocked him down!" I whipped my head around again and smiled at Nina.

"All in a days work" I giggled and wrapped my arm around Grims neck.

"Hey Shrimp!" Me and Grim turn our heads back and saw Paulee's fist about mid-swing. I pushed Grim out of hte wasy and took the blow. The only thing I heard was my heart pumping blood through out my body fast and my body fall on the ground, hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Ever get those feeling like that someone or some people are staring at you? Or those creepy spine tingles that won't stop making you shiver. Besides the shiver down the spine, pain also submerged from the top of my skull and ran threw out the rest of my body.

_"Joyce"_ A distances voice emerged out of my dark void.

"Five more minutes" I mumbled from under a paper thin sheet.

"Thank God she alive!" Nina's screeching voice boom right next to my ear.

"Owe"

"Sorry" I peek through my eye lids and bright light blinded me.

"The world is too bright!"

"Turn off the lights Grim"

"Why do I have to?"

"Because I told you so and you're next to the light switch" I then heard the light switch go off just as the light vanished.

"How's that?" I reopen my eyes to see Kisa leaning over me then look around the room which was the nurse's room and my eyes then lay on my friends that hovered over the bed.

"Are you ok?"

"Can you breathe ok?"

"How many fingers am I holding?" Nina and Kisa basically bomb-dived-attack me with questions that at this point all mashed together since my head is still hurting from a Paulee's punch.

"Would you two step away from her" Grim rolled his eyes at the two with the crazy battering over me. The Nurses door open with a bang and walks in Nurse Mesley and-

"Mr. Winchester..."

"Dean"

Mr. Winchester, I would appreciate if you would keep your hands to yourself" Dean smirked.

"I'll try" He said with his hands up.

"But they have a mind of their own" Miss Mesley rolled her eyes then turned and look at us.

"Well it seems Miss. Manic is up" She exclaim with a fake cheese voice.

"How's your head dear?"

"Hurts"

"I bet girly you took a hit" Dean came back into the conversation and was standing next to Nina and Kisa which is very bad idea.

"Mr.-"

"Dean"

Mr. Winchester would you please kindly go back to your class and make sure they don't kill each other" Dean nodded and head out the door but not before winking at Kisa and Nina. Both girls look like they could go into shark frenzy on him. Miss Mesley glared at Deans retreating back, and then gazed back to me.

"Mr. Stenferd is with the principle now, he should get a three week in school suspension" I nodded my head but quickly regretted moving it even an inch.

"I think you should go home and rest"

"No, it's okay"

"Well okay, but if it gets worse you report right back here"

"Okay" I said hopping off the bed and heading out the door with Grim, Nina, and Kisa. Kisa stopped me before I could go change and get ready for the next class.

"Was that…how…who?" She sputtered to me.

"I know and I don't know how"

"He…he…he…OMG!" she squealed.

"Shh be quiet do you want to get into trouble" Grim sheered.

"Sorry"

"Let's talk about this at lunch okay" He said Kisa, Nina, and Me agreed and headed our separate ways.

After Kisa and I finished changing, we headed for our Biology class. As we stepped in I had a strangest feeling.

"Hello" both Kisa and I's heads snapped to who greeted us. Kisa's mouth looked like it just hit the floor. Standing there behind the teacher's desk was Sam Winchester.

"You two must be Joyce and Kisa?" We nodded your heads.

"Well you can take any seats and grab a book from the shelf and turn to page 12" We zombie walk to the shelf and took the free seat in the back of the class.

"Joyce"

"I know"

"Now since it's the first day for regular classes, you just need to copy vocabulary and then chat among the class"

"Yay!" the class cheered and then quickly turn silent and started on the work. As I started on my work, Kisa slide a note at me:

_K-OMG, what is going on?_

_J- Idk, first Castiel, then Dean, and now Sam?_

_K- O my I want to jump his bones!_

_J-Hold your hormones! We need to find out what is going on._

_K-Is it just me or does Sam look pale?_

I snapped up from the note and looked across the room; Sam was glue to the computer screen. I quickly wrote back.

_J-Guess whatever reason they are here, they found it._

_K-I wonder what it is?_

_J-Don't know but probably something to do with creatures of the night_

_K-Do you think that their going by the TV series? Or this is just a prank or they stepped into another alter universe?_

_J-Really don't know, but sooner or later we'll have to investigate_

_K-Okay and teacher. I mean Sam! Alert! _

I then quickly folded up the letter and shoved it into my front pocket. Sam strolled around the tables and look at what everyone was doing. I kept my head down but Kisa being Kisa kept sneaking looks at Sam. Once he got to our table, he stood there for a moment.

"Joyce, may I see your vocab?" Without looking up, I handed my paper over to him. It seemed like couple hours before I heard a hum and he handed it back to me and stride back to the teacher's desk. I turn towards Kisa with a questionable look which she gave back to me. Then her eyes caught something. I look down at the paper to see a small note:

_Please, remain calm; I know this is weird why we are here. Strange things have been going on in this part of this state and since you know me and my brother. We're here to warn you and your friends about the dangers are coming, if you would please meet us down town at the Blue Bottle Café tonight, we will explain more._

I think my face was pale because Kisa poke me in the arm and mouthed if I was okay? I handed her the note which she too turned pale. I mouthed that we should talk about this after class; Kisa nodded her head and started on her work.

After the bell rang, we zoomed out of there and slammed into Nina and Grim.

"We really need to stop meeting like this" Grim mumbled from underneath Nina. Getting up from the floor and checking if everyone was okay, we headed for Nina's locker.

"What's going on?" Grim questioned.  
>"You will not be…"I started <p>

"SAM IS HERE!" Kisa screeched interrupting me. I covered my ears knowing what's going to happen next. Both Nina and Kisa screamed a fan girl scream from the top of their lungs. Once I uncovered my ears, I saw eyes from other students around us giving Kisa and Nina the crazy look.

"Do you feel better now?" Grim was rubbing his ears.

"Yesh" Both hummed.

"What?" Grim looked confused on what they said.

"Great Grim went deaf" Kisa said.

"Can we get back to the main subjects?"

"Okay, now we have a very serious situation what…"

"We don't have time for your blah blah blah blah…blah…"Kisa once again interrupted what I was about to say and I gave her a death glare. She quickly shut her mouth.

"Like I was saying" I paused and looked at Kisa again.

"We need to know what's going on and Same informed us he, Dean, and Castiel will explain what is going on but we have meet them at the Blue Bottle around midnight, Okay?" after telling some info about the meeting and discussed on where to meet and how we are going to get there but the warning bell rang.

"Okay, after school Joyce's house?" Grim question, we nodded and once again went our separate way, well besides me and Kisa, we had communications 10; basically a speech class, together. While I walk to the classroom, Kisa was doing big skips around me like a happy person on pixie sticks.

"Calm down Kisa" I mumbled through my hands that was rubbing my face from the stress.

"But I can't! Sam is here, in the flesh!" She sang.

"I know but we need to focus on why they are here and what's going to happen"

"Hay, do you think that demons like Crowley and Meg are here? Or Angels like Gabriel?" that stopped me in my tracks, what if they were here? O Angels!

"If they are here then we are in deep shit" I shook my head thinking of the consequences. As we got close to our speech class, I could hear laughter coming from the room.

"Uh?" We open the door to the room and walk in. The class was kind of a big, it look like you just walk into a theatre but the seats were more like desks. It also had a stage but it wasn't huge.

"…So the doctor tells the mother that the daughter is pregnant, and the mother and daughter swears up and down they she hasn't been left alone with a guy, so the doctor walks over to the window and stares out if for a couple minds. The mother then asks the doctor what is wrong, the doctors tells the mother and daughter that 'last time this happen that a bright star appeared in the east and three wise man came over the hill, I would be damned if I miss this!"

My jaw dropped, Mr. Funny Man aka Jokester aka Funny Guy aka Trickster aka Gabriel! Was sitting on a stool, which is next to the teacher's desk which was on the stage, telling jokes!

"Hay girls! Take a seat anywhere, we just started" Gabriel had that devilish/Angelis smile on his face.

"Um…" We quickly scooted to the last row (there are only four rows) of the desk and sat towards the middle. Gabriel clapped his hands together then rubbed them as one of those evil doctors ready to dissect someone.

"To those who just got here" His eyes wonder to us then back to the class.

"My name is !" I rolled my eyes.

"Today we just going to start the basics of communication, so hang out and talk among yourselves" For a TV star he's okay, but for a teacher not so much.

"Okay, this is too weird now" Kisa was now rubbing her hands over her face like I just did a few minutes ago. My head started to pound, so I laid back into the seat and closed my eyes.

"Headache?"

"Yep"

"Do you want to go to the nurses and get some aspirin?" I shook my head no.

"I have some Advil?" I sighed and nodded my head. I could hear her digging through her bag.

"Here" I reopen my eyes to see a very close up of a hand, a bottle of water, and some pills in my face.

"You and Nina need to learn some personal space"

"Never! Hahaha!" Nina giggled. I just sighed again and took the water and pills from her hand. I popped the pills into my mouth then took a big swig of the water and laid back against the seat.

"Feel better?"

"Much" Out of nowhere Gabriel popped up from behind the seat.

"Well good! Now we can talk in private" With a snap of his fingers, we were flashed to another room. I blinked and watched Kisa with her jaw out. I turn towards the way she was looking to see Dean, Sam, and Castiel looking around the cube room.

"Okay, you lollipop with wings, where the hell are we and are you stupid! You just abducted us in front of people!" Dean was fuming. Sam sat up the seat he was just sitting in and stretched. Dean looked up at him with a furies look.

"What?" Sam asked.

"What are you doing?"

"…stretching, why?"

"Well I don't know but perhaps that Butter Fingers over there just puffed us out of a room full of students! And we have no way to explaining it!" Dean was up from his chair flaring his arms around. Gabriel step out from behind us and pulled out a sucker, unwrapped it, and popped it into his mouth.

"Now Dean-o don't get your briefs into a bunch, I just put replacements that could act, sound, and even heck smell like you, so chill your rockets" Gabriel jump back quickly before Dean could wrap his hands around Gabriel's neck and Sam reach out and restrained Dean.

"And by the way nice shorts" Dean then pulled away from his brother, straighten up his shirt as if it was wrinkled; then mumbled something under his breathe and sat down.

"O My Angels! That was funny" I slapped my hand on my face for Kisa's outburst. I can only guess that they were looking at us now.

"What! It was funny"

"But you have a tendency to say random things at random times"

"…but then life wouldn't be fun then" I rubbed the bridge of my nose trying to figure out of the whole universe how I got a friend like her. Apparently Kisa saw my distress and smirked knowing what I was thinking of.

"Because, you love me!" She chirped. I just shook my head and turned my attention back to the four males that was occupied by Kisa and my talking.

"Please go on" I waved my hand for them to continue on.

"Well, Welcome to the AHT or Angels, Hunters, and Teen meeting, beverages and snacks will be served at the end of the meeting so please keep notes and please ask as many questions that pop into your head!" Gabriel sarcastically said has he plopped down on one of the padded seats next to me. Dean, Sam, and Castiel then sat across from Kisa and I. Sam cleared his voice and turned his attention to us.

"So you already know who we are, correct?" My eyes darted to Kisa's as she took look at me. I then slowly nodded my head, Sam in return nodded his.

"But you don't know why we are here?" Again I nodded. Then it kind of got quiet, Sam look as if he was torn between two things, which I was starting to freak. Sam does not pause for anything, if he's got something to say, he'll say it.

"Sam? Are you sure you want to do this?" Dean spoke giving Sam a worried look.

'This is getting to intense' I thought to myself. Kisa being Kisa again decided to interrupt at a quiet moment.

"Is something going to happen to us?" Dean turned his worried eyes away from Sam to us.

"Yes and no" My face must of gave off a weird look because he then went on.

"Yes to Joyce, no to Kisa"

"What's Joyce got to do with this?" Kisa started to question Dean as if they were in an interrogation room.

"Joyce is Sam's daughter" Castiel' low voice said breaking the tension, but my eyes grew and my jaw drop.

"But you don't look like old dudes" I dropped my forehead onto the table, only Kisa would ruin a serious moment.

"That's what happens when you go to Hell then Heaven and back to Earth, your body ages slowly" Dean said while he lay back in the chair.

"So how old are you?"

"Sorry that confirmed information"

"What is this now? The FBI or the CIA undercover program?" Dean gave Kisa a funny look; well that's Kisa for you, once again funny at random moments.

"Okay, can we get can we get back to the serious conversation?" mumbling I sat up straight and rubbed my head.

"How could I be your daughter?" I question.

"Blood work" I turn my gaze to Gabriel who was grinning away, then turn back to the three in front of me.

"And who's the mom?" Sam sigh, laid back then started

"It was about 18 years ago, that I met Olivia Smatch. We met at one of the local libraries at Crescent Minnesota while researching on a case that involved several killings happening around the towns' woods. She sat by me and started a conversation. She asked me why I was doing and I told her…"

"Blah blah blah blah, could you please pass some boring details on how you two met and get straight to the point" Sam eyes harden at Gabriel who was staring off into space with an achievement smile for being annoying.

"As I was saying" glares one more time at Gabriel.

"After meeting a couple times, we started to date, then a couple weeks later we kill the creature and started to pack and go off to the next town that needed our help. That night before we left, Olivia came to the hotel and told me she was pregnant. I was shocked at first but then was glad that I was going to be a dad. We kept in touch within the nine months and then around midnight I got a call saying you were born but…Olivia died, Doctors said that both you and Olivia could have died but Olivia begged for your life…"I was silent after Sam spoke, Dean continued on.

"We then to back to Minnesota and then was told since they couldn't prove that Sam was the father they put you up for adoption department in the hospital and two newlyweds adopted you the same day you were born" After Dean finished his explanation the room started to swirl, then the pain in my head from Paulee grew intensely, I laid my forehead on the table.

"Owe"

"What's wrong?" Kisa asked as she rubbed my back. I mumbled 'headache' and then she rubbed the back of my neck.

"Whelp it looks like this powwow is over" Gabriel stood from his seat and strolled to stand behind us. Then Castiel stood and said he needed to get back to Heaven.

"Why so you can be the good soldier of God, and try to preach others to stop their sins?" Dean and Castiel have issues of the whole, not-helping-out-after-a-year-from-the-apocalypse.

With a heavy sigh and a flutter of wings, Castiel was gone.

"Must you be harsh to the little angel?" Gabriel from behind Kisa and I said with a pout on his face. Dean just 'cha' like a teenage girl that's pmsing and turned to stare at the wall. I lifted my head to whom the whole scenario started then shifted my gaze to Sam or dad; he had his head down, his eyes looked glazed over. My heart lunged out of my chest, it was sad to watch someone die then have his own flesh and blood taken. I then shifted a little towards Kisa and then nudged her side to get her attention. She snapped her gaze from Gabriel and Deans bickering and hummed a yes.

"Go back to class with Gabriel, I'm going to stay for a bit" I signaled with my eyes to Sam then back. Kisa gave an O and nodded; she then stood and walked over to the bickering bunch.

"Okay miss and misses Bickersons, lets head on back!" The two turn to Kisa with a confused look.

"What about Joyce?" Dean said shoving Gabriel away from him.

"She wants some quiet time, okay" Kisa shuffled her eyes to Sam then Joyce. Both O and then nodded their heads. Gabriel then put both his hands on Dean and Kisa's shoulder, disappeared after a simple bye. So now it was me and Sam, who still hasn't looked up. I got up from my seat and walked around to sit beside him. I waited a few minutes to see if he would respond, he just kept his gaze down. I out stretch my hand laying it on his shoulder, Sam raised his head and turn to me. He then finally spoke.

"I'm sorry" His advert his gaze down again, my mind started to race on why he was sorry and what for he didn't do anything.

"Why are you sorry?" I softly question. Sam's head snapped up with such force a pop noise emerge from his neck; he mumbled something as she rubbed his neck. I just continued on staring at him, waiting for his answer.

"Because" he started.

"I failed as a father and lost a women that I loved"

"But you couldn't stop it" I softly said, Sam slammed his hands on the table.

"I could of if I was there for Olivia and you!" He huffed out. At this point I really didn't know what to do. You think I would break down and freak but right now it all was a blank to me. I could see he was getting to the point of crying, so I scooted over more and wrapped my arms around his waist. He did tense for a bit but then slide his hands off the table and turn wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry" he murmured in my hair.

"Don't be, we can at least know each other now" I said squeezing him more. Sam just nodded his head and huffed. We kept hugging for a couple minutes until Sam said I should go back to class.

"You know since we are getting to know each other better how about I skip school and we could go get some cheesy fries down at Big Paul's Café?" I said, he just smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry but no, wouldn't your friends freak out if you haven't return?" I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"True"

"I think a chocolate sundae sounds better" I jump up as a heard a voice from right behind me. Gabriel was the person behind me, leaning on the chair for giggling so much.

"Really, you could give someone a warning before you poof behind someone" I huffed while laying my hand over my heart; it felt like I just ran a two-hundred marathon.

"Na it's more exciting to see someone's reaction when I scare them" I just rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Sam, who was up and stretching again. He looked towards me and asked me if I was ready, I nodded my head. Gabriel slinked up to us and laid his hands on both of our shoulders and with a blink of an eye; we vanished from the cubic white room.

End chapter: 4


	5. Chapter 5

After reappearing in my Speech without anyone really noticing my absence, Gabriel continued on with the class with more jokes and funny stories (Which I can't figure out if they are true or not) about the 'good old days'. The last bell of the school day rang and hundreds of kids burst out the main doors. I (that didn't rush towards freedom) stayed behind a bit to give myself time to think over on what just happened, quickly I whipped out my phone to message everyone and tell them the meeting will have to be another night. I was leaning my forehead on the locker trying to stop my spinning head from falling off.

"Are you okay, Joyce?" I turn my gaze from the moldy color locker to Melody holding her bag in front of her like a safety blanket.

"So-so"

"Head still hurt from Paulee?"

"How did you find out?" She smiled and like a gossip girl off a T.V. show, flips her hair back with one hand while the other held her bag and she posed.

"Dearly nothing passes me and anyway it's all over the school" I just shook my head and then leaned back to open my locker.

"Soo~ are you going tonight?" She smirked, my expression must have shown my confusion because I was drawing a big blank on what I was doi…

"Oh!" I said and smacked my forehead.

"Ding Ding! She can think!" Melody chimed.

I may go, it depends on if I feel better"

"Hummm…I see, well if you do go, you must tell me the juice details tomorrow!" She chirped happy and said bye bye. I watch her turn up at the corner and down another hall.

"Who gave her sugar?" I question myself as I gazed at the spot Melody once stood, and then I refocused on grabbing my bag and homework. I slammed my locker closed, letting the echo bounce off the walls and other lockers. Shuffling through my bag I pull out my handy dandy music player and small lime-green earphones.

After adjusting to my earphones and flipping through my music list down to techno, I walk off towards the main doors and was just about to open left side of the doors when force pulled/dragged me back. Nothing seemed to grip my bag or back, it just continued to bob and weave me through halls until I ended up in the heart of the school. The pulling stopped once my body slammed into a door.

"Owe~"

'Great another concussion I just need' I slowly stood up from the ground. Then I looked up at the door which had a sign that was lopsided saying…

Supply Closet

'Okay, why did I get dragged to the supply room?' I thought.

"You are needed" Once again I almost jumped out of my skin, I whipped around with a panic expression to Castiel who was staring me down with one of his bored looks, wearing his same old business suit and his tan trench coat.

"Okay that is it! I'm putting a bell around you and Gabs necks!" I pulled at my red hair from frustration. Cas kept on giving me a blank stare.

"Never mind, tell me why am I here?" I question, rubbing the bridge of my nose with my other hand on my hip. Cas just stood there for a second but then march up to me and I mean close, I scooted back until my back hit the door.

"You must not go tonight"

"Huh?"

"Do not go to meet that person" At first it didn't click but then…

"O you mean see ZN tonight, why?" Cas looked me down in the eyes but then looked down.

"I'm not allowed to say" I rolled my eyes

'Great another I-can't-this moment'

"Does it involve me being endanger?" He huffed and said.

"I'm bound to not say"

"Well then I can go and if I'm in trouble I can handle it myself" I said with a miss-I-can-attitude. Then I tried to walk around Cas but he slammed his hands on the door blocking me in.

"No, you must not!" Cas looked frantic now.

"Cas" I said and reach up to touch his shoulder. He slowly calmed down, his hands slipped off the door and back to his side.

"I…I'm sorry" Castiel said with his head bend down. I sighed and patted his head as if he was a puppy that was being scolded.

"It's okay" I spoke, as he stood silently for a moment then he lifted his head up.

"Please, promise me that you will not go there at all by yourself" I bobbed my head yes, and he let out a soft sigh. Castiel then wrapped his arms around me ad nuzzled he's head against my neck. I think I turned three shades of red by now.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt" His lips mumbled against my skin of my neck which then I turned another three shades of red.

"Umm…okay welp I have to go so um…"I stuttered trying to pry Cas off of me. He did eventually let go of me, I quickly waved him a good day then slammed open the door and ran like hell out of the school until I made it half way from my house. I didn't even try to walk up the stairs to the porch so I plopped on the first step and tried to calm down my frantic heart.

"Well, well, well, aren't you just all a big glum of goo over the angel boy" A voice from behind me said as I was about to wipe the sweat off from my forehead. I turned as slowly as I could and my eyes didn't deserve what my brain was saying.

"Now don't go all looking surprise, you must of know if the two pretty boys and the good angel was here, then others would be here too" Meg said with and evil grin. I just went from being a blushing bride to white as a ghost. The demon and sheep's clothing aka Meg, was lounging on a rocking chair, looking like she did in the TV shows. Blacken waist hair, blacken eyes flashing, and wearing tight black leather jacket and tight jeans with black biker boots.

"Wha, wha…wha" I tried to say something but nothing came out but gibber.

"Aren't you just cute" She said then got up from the chair from the porch. I really didn't know what to do, I just froze. Then all of a sudden, another voice pop up from behind me, again.

"Now, now we don't want to start any blood shed now do we Meg?" Meg quickly stepped back up the stair and hiss like an angry cat. I could hear the person walk up the pathway to my house and stand behind me, which I was still frozen to the spot on the first step on the stairs.

"Don't worry love, she's not her to kill you or anything else" the person said that sounds every so familiar. For some reason my body finally decided to move so I turned and looked behind me, and…yep another person who would think it's funny to pop up and scare anyone to death.

"Crowley, what are you doing here?" Meg again with the whole hissy-fit-thing said. Crowley, who looks like a business man from hell, just brush off some invisible dust off his black suit and brush back his black hair back, such a professional person for a demon.

"Well Meg It seems you are straying from the plan"

"I started to get bored of the plan" she said from the porch. Crowley gave Meg one of those getting-scolded-parent-looks.

"If you are simple bored with the plan" He said while checking if he had the dust off correctly.

"I could just kill you right here right now" Crowley spoke with venom that could easily kill a fly in mid-flight. I just kept sitting there not scared anymore but confused.

"If you two are going to keep talking then could you do it somewhere else" I spoke but with a hint of don't-kill-me, they both look down at me and then just notice I was there. Crowley looked back up at Meg and with a somewhat cheerful tone said.

"Whelp sweets it seems we should discuss this somewhere else" Meg just huffed and took a step forward from the porch then in a blink of an eye, vanished. I still sitting on the stair and Crowley still behind me, I jumped up, ran up the porch, reached for the door and…forgot that Mircy's out and the house is locked. I whip around and put my back against the locked door. Crowley stood in the same spot, smiling at my silly attempt to escape.

"Don't fret love only came by to checkup"

"What? Are you stalking me?" He just chuckled as he strolled up to the steps. My heart was now like a ragging rapid beat trying to burst out of my chest. Crowley then stepped about half a foot away from me, he had the biggest smirk on his face that I have ever seen. I finally had the nerves to speak.

"What do you want?" I whispered, Crowley then leaned forward until our foreheads touch.

"Nothing yet love, just like I said came to check up on you~" then he leaned off my head and kissed it. My face ONCE again turned into a tomato. The like Meg, Crowley vanished. I let out a shaky sigh and leaned my full weight on the door that decided to be a bad thing; I then flew back and fell into the house.

"Owie~"

After putting ice on my head from a least four concussions, I decided to go meet Zeke at the school and hopefully Cas will not notice. So I quickly change into a t-shirt, a baggy hoodie, and navy capri pants, with my black sneakers. Just when it rolled around 7:31, Mircy burst through the door like a mad person.

"Honey I'm home~!" She sang out as she slipped off her shoes and strolled into the kitchen.

"Um…ya hay, I was wondering if I could go over to Kisa's to watch…Supernatural? It's a new episode?" I asked her but I couldn't tell if she was listening because she was having one of her must-eat-episodes and her head was shoved inside the frig. Mircy then emerged with a cookie in her mouth, the milk container in her left hand, and a bag of leftover MD fries. Mircy mumbled something but I could make out "sure" "Call if staying" and other stuff like that, so I yelled a thank you as I rushed to the front door while grabbing my phone off the coffee table.

Once I was down my first block I slowed my pace until I was taking small steps.

'What if Castiel is right?' My pace stopped as the thought popped into my head.

'But what if he's lying? What if he's trying to change the future making me go on a different path?' with that thought and the burning passion of being used as a pun on a chessboard, I continued on towards the school.

When you get a really good look at my school at night, it looks extremely creepy. I look down at my phone to see the digital clock turn from 7:59 to 8, right on the dot.

"Okay, its 8 where are you?" I whispered into the howling wind, about after 20 minutes I decided to go around the school and see if he was waiting in some different area. I was close to turning the corner of the building when a noise by the back doors made me stop; slowly doing a 180 I saw that the door was wide open.

'Creepy moment' After entering into the school and staying in the middle of the hall, I started to think this was a prank, so I went to my locker, thinking.

'Since I'm here I'll just get my spar keys to the house I left and then head straight home. But s I reached to my locker, a deep venoms growl bounce down the hall.

"Hello?" I turned around to the darkest part of the hall and saw movement in the shadows. Then blinking on like a flashing light, red blood eyes started me down like a dog drooling over a T-bone steak.


End file.
